Hadn't Believed
by Jess Maximoff
Summary: Stiles hadn't believed in angels for a along time. Ever since he paryed to them, to Michael, to save his mother, but they never did. Stiles stoped believing after that. Until something happened that helped him believe again. Just a one-shot I wrote out of the blue. Tell me what you think.


Stiles hadn't believed in angels for a long time. He was never the religious type, but he would pray to God and the angels once in a while. He and his family would go church for special occasion, like holidays, and say grace before dinner. Stiles used to believed in God and believed angels watched over him.

But then, when Stiles was nine, his mother got sick.

The doctors didn't know what was wrong with her. None of the treatment worked for her. Claudia just kept getting sicker and sicker. This broke Stiles's heart. He couldn't lose his mom. He couldn't!

One day when Stiles was researching different topics for fun, he came across the website _(www.) circle -of- light (.com)/ Angels/about-angels (.html)_ then clicked on _{M to O}_ which lead to _circle -of- light (.com)/ Angels/angels- MtoO (.html)_** (AN: This is a real website. Don't put spaces or parentheses if you want to visit this website and learn about the different angels. I only did because that was the only way I could write the website. It wouldn't let me write it the right way; it kept disappearing after I hit save.)** and scrolled down the list of names until he stopped and started to read about one of the angels.

**Michael - The angel of protection. Michael also oversees those who were born on Sunday and the Sun. An archangel, who grants miracles, fosters mercy, repentance, truth, sanctification, blessing, immortality, patience and love to human-kind. This archangel is protective of those who are just and good. He strengthens our spirits in difficult times. Pray to Michael for these gifts and virtues. Essene prayer: "Michael, Angel of Earth, enter my generative organs and regenerate my whole body". He is also the angel of Armed Forces.**

This got Stiles's attention.

If Michael protected those who were good, then he would fix his mom. His mom was the goodest person he knew; she had a pure heart.

He looked at some other angels websites to make sure this angels was the right one to pray to. He went to the website _(www.) angel- guide (.com)/ names-angels (.html)_ clicked on _{M}_ to get to_ (www.) angel- guide (.com)/ angel- names- angel- beginning- with- letter-m (.html)_ **(AN: This website is real too.)** and scrolled to Michael's name. It just said he was the Angel of Miracles.

Every website said the same thing about the archangel. How he's the defender of humanity, gives humans strength, and the angel of protection and miracles.

And right now, Stiles needed a miracle.

So he prayed. He prayed morning, noon, and night. He prayed ever chance he got. Stiles prayed to Michael to heal his mother, to make her well again. To give her back her rosy cheeks, her long, beautiful hair (which had fallen out in large clumps), her energy so she could play with him again.

But as days passed, Claudia didn't get better. She just got worse.

Stiles was with him mother the day she died. He sat by her bed and held her hand. He cried, telling her how sorry he was. How he asked Michael to heal her, but he never did.

Claudia smiled at her child and told her not to be sorry, that she was going to a better place. She said the angels, like God, worked in mysterious ways. It was her time to go, but she would always watch over him and his father.

The minute Claudia flat lined, Stiles let out a loud sob.

After that, Stiles stopped praying. He stopped going to church. The angels didn't save his mother, someone how was good and loving. They didn't protect her. If they were real, they would've saved her. That meant they weren't real.

Stiles didn't believe in angels. Not for a long time.

Eight years later, Stiles, now seventeen, held a dead Scott in his arms.

The Darach, it somehow messed with all the werewolves's heads. It tried to make them commit suicide. Stiles was able to save Ethan, Boyd, and then Isaac from killing themselves, but when he, Allison, and Lydia went looking for Scott, they were too late.

Scott had already lit himself on fire.

Allison and Lydia held each other as they cried while Stiles sat on the ground, holding Scott, who's body was burnt to a crisp.

He cried, morning the death of his best friend since first grade. His best friend, his brother, gone.

"I'm sorry, Scott," whispered Stiles.

"It's not too late."

Stiles looked up. Standing before him was a guy with cropped blond hair and blue eyes. Stiles couldn't tell if he was his age or one of those people who were in their twenties but looked like a teenager, but honestly, he didn't care.

"What do you mean it's not too late? He's dead! And who are you?"

"My name is Michael. I can't save your friend."

The boy, Michael, placed two fingers on Scott's forehead. Then, in the blink of an eyes, Scott's body was healed. The werewolf opened his eyes wide and gasped for air.

"SCOTT!" screamed Allison. She and Lydia rushed over. Allison pulled Scott closed and kissed him.

Stiles couldn't believe what happened. Scott was dead, but now...

He turned to thank Michael, but he was gone.

'That couldn't have been the archangel Michael, could it?' thought Stiles.

Stiles hadn't believed in angels for a long time. But now, after the miracle he witnessed, he was starting to believe again.


End file.
